Adiós a lo vivido
by rawr222
Summary: La vida de Percy y Annabeth cambiaran en cuanto se conozcan. Digamos que Annabeth no es la típica chica y eso a cierto pelinegro le encanta. Pasión, amistad y...digamos que cosas extrañas entre ellos sucedan (todo el grupo de amigos). Lean y averigüen de que trata. Los personajes pertenecen Rick Riordan excepto algunos que me pertenecerán a mí...y la historia claro.


Capitulo 1

La luz del sol entraba a través de las rendijas de la ventana, dando directamente en los párpados cerrados de Percy. Ante la molestia se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a lo que le provocaba aquel caluroso desagrado en su rostro. Abriendo de apoco los ojos pudo visualizar a unos cinco centímetros de él, un cuerpo desnudo tapado por una sabana azul, seguramente proveniente de su cama.

Después de frotarse la cara con las manos para desperezarse, pudo admirar la figura femenina que se encontraba al lado derecho de la cama de matrimonio: cabello oscuro casi negro, delgada, más alta de lo normal (sobrepasaría fácilmente el 1,76), casi ninguna curva y pechos seguramente operado a lo que indudablemente el trasero también y los labios tampoco se quedaban atrás, que parecían pinchados por un aguijón de avispa. Su rostro básicamente era un borrón de maquillaje, en la parte de los ojos en pocas palabras parecía un mapache y la boca la tenía toda corrida de pinta labios de rosa y si se miraba de cerca se podía ver como usaba alguna crema para las imperfecciones. Solo con verla se notaba que venía de fábrica, vamos que solo le faltaba la fecha de caducidad.

Percy se recostó sobre sus codos y se maldijo al instante por el dolor agudo que le llegó a las sienes. Poco a poco se volvió a recostar sobre la suave y mullida almohada. Giró la cabeza para ver su despertador que marcaba con números rojos las ocho de la mañana de un domingo. ¿Qué cojones hacía el despierto a estas horas? Pensó él con malestar.

Volvió a mirar a la chica que se encontraba a su derecha, de la cual no recordaba el nombre. Debía de haber estado muy borracho para haberse acostado con semejante barbie de plástico, normalmente apuntaba más alto pero ayer solo necesitaba a una chica fácil para un polvo rápido, y al parecer lo consiguió. Se recostó nuevamente sobre sus codos pero esta vez cuidadosamente para que las punzadas de dolor fueran más leves. Buscó por el suelo, sin levantarse de la cama y tapado de cintura para abajo, los calzoncillos de la noche anterior. Una vez encontrados y puestos decidió despertar a su acompañante de la noche anterior.

-Hey, tú, despierta y lárgate. –Dijo quitándola la sabana, dejándola desnuda y desorientada en la cama. Le tiró toda su ropa que estaba desperdigada por el suelo para que se la pusiera y se fuera.

-¿Qué?... –dijo confundida y tapándose con la ropa sus partes íntimas. Se giró para buscar algún reloj y lo encontró en la mesilla del lado izquierdo. –Pero ¿qué cojones? Son las ocho de la mañana. –Cogió la manta que estaba en el suelo y se volvió a tapar.

-Mira, tengo poca paciencia ¿vale? Así que en cuanto salga del baño te quiero fuera de mi casa. Estas tardando.

-Así no se trata a una señorita.

Percy apoyó sus manos en las rodillas y se puso a la misma altura que ella. Nariz con nariz.

-Una señorita no se abre de piernas a los cinco minutos de conocer a un hombre. Y yo tratare a una mujer como tal en cuanto la vea.

-Cabronazo. –Dijo entre dientes.

-Sí, pero bien que te has follado a este cabronazo.

Se podría decir que Percy totalmente, no era una persona de mañana. Sin mirar atrás salió de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Dio cara con el salón llenó de bolsas de comida y latas de cerveza bacía por el suelo. Pasó por el medio de la sala sin importarle mucho como se veía, ya se encargaría Jason de recogerlo.

Entró al baño y cerró con pestillo. Se acercó al lavabo y se apoyó en él mientras se observaba en el espejo de enfrente: ojeras y bolsas bajo los ojos que les hacía parecer más oscuros de lo normal, piel entre pálida y amarillenta y pelo desordenado, aunque eso era normal.

_Puta resaca._

Se despegó del lavamanos y se dirigió a la ducha quitándose en el proceso la ropa interior. Dejando de una patada los_ bóxers _se metió en la ducha enciendo el agua. Al principio salió fría, no, helada lo que hizo por un momento se quedara sin aire en los pulmones y despertara de golpe pero al cabo de unos segundo esa agua que parecía cubitos de hielo se convirtió en una cálida sensación que le recorría de abajo arriba deslizándose muy lentamente por él.

Mientras se duchaba intentaba recapitular todo lo que sucedió ayer por la noche y con lo que se quedó fue: Ni puta idea. Le llegaban vagos recuerdos de estar besándose con la chica que se encontraba en la cama, de cómo empezaron hablando y literalmente cómo al minuto ya le estaba comiendo la boca y metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta y…nada. No se acordaba de nada más.

_Genial._

Salió de la ducha cogiendo una toalla que estaba colgada de un picaporte y se la puso alrededor de la cintura atándola con un nudo a un lado de la cadera.

Abrió la puerta y se encaminó por el pequeño pasillo dejando las huellas de sus pies mojados por el camino. Al llegar al salón se encontró con un Jason barriendo concienzudamente el suelo y unos hermanos gemelos Stoll con un Nico viendo la tele con los pies encima de la mesa y desayunando unas cervezas.

Al ver Travis a Percy levantó la cerveza en modo de saludo y sonrío pícaramente en su dirección.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno. Mira a quien tenemos aquí. ¿Se puede saber que la has hecho? Ha salido como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¿Yo? Decirla que se marchara. –dijo Percy apoyándose con un hombro en el marco de su puerta.

-Ufff…madre mía. Tu y caballerosidad van de la mano ¿no? –dijo Nico con notable sarcasmo sin apartar la vista de la televisión que al parecer estaban dando _The walking dead._

-Pues como tú y felicidad o alegría. –Le dijo sonriendo antes de meterse a su cuarto a cambiarse.

-¡Jackson! –gritó Jason desde el comedor. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué eres incapaz de secarte los pies con la alfombrilla del baño? O ¿de secarte el pelo con alguna toalla? ¡Me has llenado todo de agua!

-¡Perdóname mami, no volverá a pasar! –gritó para hacerle saber que le había escuchado.

-¡Más te vale!

-Hoy, no volverá a pasar. –Dijo por lo bajo colocándose la ropa.

-¡Te he oído!

-¿Pero cómo es posible?

-¡¿Queréis callaros de una puta vez?¡ ¡Estamos viendo a muertos vivientes caminando por la tierra, así que shh! –gritó Connor desde el salón.


End file.
